


Settling In

by newnumbertwo



Category: Battlestar Galactica, Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-13 22:05:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newnumbertwo/pseuds/newnumbertwo





	Settling In

Because someone--I forget who now--pointed out the dearth of stories featuring Bill and Laura discussing Spaceson!Billy, I attempted to remedy that.  It's a basic "Mom and Dad discussing their kids" story.  It takes place after Laura makes Lee her advisor.  

Title:  Settling In  
Rating:  K

 

  


It had been a few weeks since Laura Roslin ascended to the presidency.  Commander Bill Adama watched her as she settled in to the role--at first with doubt of her abilities but soon after with a respect he didn’t want to feel.  Now she was in his quarters, and it seemed she was comfortable in the presence of his worldly possessions.  For reasons he refused to contemplate, he liked the idea of Laura feeling comfortable in his living space.  

They had concluded the business portion of their meeting awhile ago.  Now, they were enjoying the brief respite--and it’s always brief--from their roles.  Laura was slowly sipping the Ambrosia Bill poured for her, afraid of how it would react with her Chamalla.  They were both seated on his sofa but far enough for propriety’s sake.

“You’re settling in nicely.”

“I’ve had some help.”

“Still, it can’t be easy.”

“No.  It’s not.  But I have Billy.”

“He seems devoted.”

“He could have such a bright future.”

“You think it’s wise talking about the future?”

“You think it’s wise spreading false hope about Earth?”

“Touché.”

“He could be president one day.”

“Billy?”

“He reminds me of how Adar was during his first campaign.”

“I didn’t vote for him.”

“Adar?”

“Never liked him.  Thought he looked too good to be true.”

“Hmm. Politicians usually are.”

“What about you?”

“Definitely.”

“I find that hard to believe, Madame President.”

“Because I’m just a ‘frakking school teacher?”’

“You’re not just anything.  I was wrong to think otherwise.  Can we just leave it at that?”

“Sure.”

“What about my son?”

“What about him?”

“What future do you see for him?”

“I think he could do just about anything after he comes out from behind your shadow.”

“I’m not holding him back.”

“Aren’t you, though?”

“No. I’m. Not.”

“Hmm.”

“What do you suggest I do?”

“Support him.  He’s a bright young man who’s proven himself to be capable time and again.”

“He doesn’t need my approval.”

“Yes he does.”

“He clearly has yours.  Your military advisor.”

“He needs more than that.”

“Humph.  I’ll take it under advisement.”

“Please do.  I should go.  Billy’s waiting for me by my shuttle.  Good night, Commander.”

“Madame President.”

Laura left Bill to stew in his thoughts.  Deep down, he knew she was right.  But he was growing tired of her accuracy in what seemed to be everything.  He regretted bringing up his son.  His failure as a parent was a sore subject, and she poured salt right on it.  The thing was, he couldn’t even become angry about it:  She had Lee’s best intentions at heart--his too, it seemed.  Frakking school teacher, indeed.

  



End file.
